Red Redemption
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: When their blood-stained pasts begin to catch up with them, will their happy lives be lost forever? / Royai. Edwin. / Slight AU   OC


**A/N: **_I obviously don't own FMA otherwise I wouldn't be writing this… It would be happening as an OVA or something._

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

"So how is everything with the Mustang family Riza?" Winry Elric (nee Rockbell) asked, glancing at her friend as they watched their children play among the flowers. The newly appointed Brigadier General sighed heavily, "We manage as much as possible without the smart-ass around." Winry giggled at the sarcasm in Riza Mustang's (nee Hawkeye) voice as she complained about her husband – The Führer of Amestris, Roy Mustang, "I mean seriously Win! He's almost never home and when he is, he's too busy to spend any time with his family."

Winry sighed at the other blonde woman's vehemency and said, "I guess I would feel the same way had Ed still been in the military ranks like Roy." Edward Elric had dropped back from his position as Lieutenant Colonel and kept to paperwork so he could spend more time with his wife and son, "I wish my husband was as dedicated at home as he was at work like yours Winry. I hate how Nala is growing up without a father. She's always asking for him too."

A pat of Riza's calf brought her head down to look into tawny eyes so much like her own, "Mama? Why are you crying? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Riza's eyes widened as she felt the wetness of tears slide down her cheeks, then she smiled, "No Nala, Mama's fine. She just misses Papa, is all." Nala nodded sadly and climbed into her mother's lap. A boy's voice called out, "Nala? What's wrong? Don't you want to play anymore?"

Standing in front of them was a young boy, about Nala's age, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, "Sorry Falen. But I'm kind of tired now and I want to rest for a while, okay?" The boy nodded and went to Winry. He sat next to her and started playing with Nala's long, black hair. He sighed before turning to his mother, "Mom? When's Dad going to be home?" Winry smiled gently at her son's enthusiasm to see his father, "He should be home soon dear."

Suddenly, two gloved hands grabbed Nala and lifted her into the air, away from Riza. Acting on instincts and seeing nothing but red, Riza shot to a standing position and pulled her gun from its holster, "Put her down, and I won't shoot." She said calmly. All she could hear was her heart pounding, her breath heavy and Nala squealing. Riza could hardly see a thing; everything was a blur in her rage that someone would have the audacity to take her child.

"Mama?" Nala's small voice said, "Hang on sweetheart." Riza replied as calmly as she could but Nala continued, "Mama, you wouldn't shoot Papa would you?" Brigadier General Mustang froze. Her vision cleared to see her smirking husband holding their daughter on his hip with one hand, the other holding a clearly surprised Edward Elric from reaching his gun. Riza snarled at Roy as she put away her firearm. Nala looked offended as she reprimanded her mother, "Mama! Don't do that! It's nasty!" Roy Mustang chuckled, "Yeah Mama. It's not nice to snarl at someone." He taunted.

Riza seethed quietly as Roy placed Nala gently on her feet. Then she stalked up to her clearly pleased husband and slapped his chest as hard as she could without actually hurting him. She glared up at his smug face and wished with all her heart and soul that she could wipe off the smirk as torturously as she possibly was capable. Rushed footsteps were heard before a flying blur launched itself at the figure of 2nd Lieutenant Edward Elric and cried, "Dad!"

Ed laughed and swung around his son saying, "Hey, little guy! How are ya?" Falen laughed before answering, "I'm good Dad, what about you? How was work?" Ed set his boy on the ground and ruffled his hair, "Work is boring. More and more paperwork each day." Roy chucked at his friends complaints, "Well if you'd stayed higher up, there wouldn't BE so much. I hardly get any." Riza's cold voice cut through their laughter, "And yet you still spend so much more time at the office instead of with your own daughter." The guffaws of the men fell flat as Nala watched her father rub the back of his neck guiltily.

Nala tugged lightly on her mother's uniform pants, "Mama? I don't mind when Papa has to work. It's important to him and you work too but not as much, right?" Riza looked down at her innocent daughter and smiled tiredly, "Right Nala." The girl grinned and ran off to play again with Falen. An arm snaked around her shoulders after Edward had meandered away to talk to his wife. Riza looked up to see Roy glancing down at her worriedly, "Riza? Is something wrong?" Riza couldn't help but let one lone tear to slide down her face, "I just get… So worried."

Roy exhaled heavily at his endearing wife and pulled her into his embrace tightly, "Worried about what?" He asked. He knew the answer, of course but he felt that confirmation was necessary. He felt Riza take a steadying breath before replying, "I worry that one day, you'll go on a mission and then…" A hiccup interrupted her answer, "Then you won't come back. Won't come back to me. Won't come back to watch your little girl grow up." Roy hugged his now sobbing Riza and sighed, "Oh Riza. I made a promise to you didn't I? I'd always be around to watch my precious girls."

Riza gripped the lapels of her husband's military coat and cried silently. Now they were tears of joy, for her husband – her daughter's father – was home and unscathed. A gentle swat of trouser leg was enough to make both adults look down, to find Falen and Nala looking up at them worried. "Mama? Why are you crying again? Papa, did something bad happen to Mama?" Nala asked, clearly getting upset for her mother. "Yeah, what happened to Aunt Riza, Uncle Roy?" Falen asked curiously.

Riza smiled at the two children and bent down to their level, throwing an arm around them both, "Nala, nothing bad happened to Mama, she's just glad Papa is home again. Understand you two?" They nodded and hugged the woman back. Roy looked on the little scene and his heart swelled with pride. The two girls were his and his alone. He would certainly be there when their little Nala grew up and wanted to study alchemy or whatever it is she wanted. And he would be by his wife's side, on their deathbeds, waiting for the darkness to overtake them – together.

"Riza! Roy! Children! Dinner's ready!" Winry's voice carried over to them and they turned to see her waving them inside. Falen called back happily, "Coming Mom!" As Nala and Falen challenged each other to a race for the house, Riza and Roy settled into a casual amble. Side by side, the couple covered the stretch of dirt path up to the Elric house, all the while watching as their daughter laughed and outran her young friend. Riza sighed quietly and let a small smile grace her face.

Life couldn't be better.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

**A/N: **_So this is the first chapter of my very first FMA and Royai FF. I'm actually quite happy with how this first chapter came out. May take me a while to write each chapter and post them. Anyway… Is there a little Review button down there? If there is click on it. It's life-changing._


End file.
